free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Asahi Shiina
|borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |backcolor = |tab1 = Overview |altbackcolor = #fee6b3 |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery }} |image = File:Asahi Dive to the Future.jpg |kanji = 椎名 旭 |romaji = Shīna Asahi |aka = Asa-Chan (by Nagisa) |gender = Male |sign = Aries |birthday = April 18th |age = 12-13 (High☆Speed! Vol. 2) 19 (Free! Dive to the Future) |height = 155 cm (5'1") (High☆Speed!) 179 cm (5'10") (Dive to the Future) |weight = 48kg (High☆Speed!) 69kg (Free!-Take Your Marks-) |occupation = University Student |affiliation = Iwatobi Junior High School (former) Kazami High School (former) Hidaka University |function = Captain of the Kazami High School Swim Club (retired) |style =Butterfly |relatives =Sohei Shiina (father) Akane Kurimiya (older sister) Kon Kurimiya (brother-in-law) Tsukushi Kurimiya (nephew) |japanese =Toshiyuki Toyonaga |anime =High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－(movie) Episode 26 (anime) |novel = Volume 2 |image gallery = no |events = 4x100m medley relay 50 m Freestyle |english = Christopher Llewyn Ramirez}} Asahi Shiina (椎名 旭 Shīna Asahi) is one of the main characters in the movie High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－ and Free!'s third season, Free!-Dive to the Future-.High☆Speed! Official Website He was also a minor character in the light novel High☆Speed！. He is currently a student at Hidaka University where he is a member of the swim club alongside Haru. Appearance Asahi is a slightly taller than average young man with a toned figure, messy red hair and pinkish eyes. Personality Asahi possesses a bright personality and a vibrant spirit. He is articulate and energetic in both words and actions, always ready to push his luck, a fact that often makes him quite comical. In Free! Starting Days, he is determined to recruit Makoto and Haruka into the middle school swimming club after learning that they used to be part of their community's swimming club while in elementary school. He is also the one who finally convinces Ikuya to join despite his negativity. He enjoys competition and works hard to achieve success. When facing challenges in sport, Asahi repeats saying "I am a genius" out loud to himself as motivation. This continues into university where Ikuya teases him about it. History Asahi always wanted to become the captain of the swimming club. He has an older sister who appears in the movie and has the same hair color as him. She seems to enjoy teasing him but is still shown to be supportive of his swimming when she comes to cheer for him at the relay event. In Free!-Timeless Medley - Yakusoku, it is shown that he is the captain of Kazami High School's Swim Club. Story Relationships Creation and Conception Trivia *Being born on the 18th April means Asahi is considered a cusp sign, meaning his personality could contain traits found in either Aries the Ram or Taurus the Bull, but more likely Aries given the distance from the full change of sign from Aries to Taurus. *His motif animal is a ribbon seal.Free!-Dive to the Future- Starter Book Character Profile (translated by donamoeba on Tumblr References |content= }} Navigation |color2=#fee6b3}}de:Asahi Shiina Category:Asahi Shiina Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Iwatobi Junior High School Category:Iwatobi Junior High School Swim Club Category:Kazami High School Category:Kazami High School Swim Club Category:University Students Category:Hidaka University Category:Hidaka University Swim Club